1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program that are configured to execute realtime precision tracking.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an image processing apparatus is proposed as an image processing apparatus configured to recognize a registered model image from an input image, in which the resolution of an image input is lowered at a predetermined ratio, a multiple-resolution image is generated made up of images having two or more different resolutions, and a comparison is made between the feature quantity of feature points in the image of each resolution of these multiple-resolution images and the feature quantity of a model image, thereby estimating the location and posture in the input image of the model image on the basis of a candidate-corresponding feature point pair as a pair of feature points having a similar feature quantity (refer to Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-065399 below for example).